My Prosthetics
by Webdemon
Summary: Even if you run, I will find you.I decided I wanted you Now I know...I need. If you can't be bought, tougher than I thought, Keep in mind - I am with you. Never left out fate, can't concentrate, Even if you run, You will be mine!


**My Prosthetics**

Hello again. I've decided that I'd do another one shot for you school days fans out there. This is a tribute of one of their greatest songs I've ever heard and I'd figured I've give it a first person spin to it. Let's see how much popularity I can get from this. I'm gonna try toying with some stuff here and hope to get a reaction

For those who are reading this wondering about the continuation of the up coming new Naru/ikki tale. Don't worry guys. It's in the works. I've been toying with lots of scenes in my head and losing what won't work. I am gonna post a date on the release of it's debut come early or mid December cause now ...I WORK! Hurray. I'm working at city walk come November 18th. I won't be able to write much because the hours there are long as hell. Even during the holidays. But fear not. I will not leave the one shot as is. There will be more to come.

Now with all that said. On with the one shot...

* * *

To my dearest love,

Even if you run.. I will find you. I will never let you get away from me. I won't let you slip through my fingers again. There is no escape from me. I won't let you out of my sight again. Yet you are still believing me to be losing my mind. I'm not crazy, Not by a long shot. You can't be bought my own flesh, Ever resisting as best you can. Though I would like to admit it's your persistence I admire. But it doesn't matter now. You will always remember that I'm always by your side no matter the circumstances. It won't be long before you're mine. Yes...Before your finally mine.

The promise we spoke to one another. The words we shared in our time together. It wasn't a waste. Even as I sit by my window pane thinking about you tirelessly. I had decided that you were the one I wanted. But looking at things as they are now. Now I know...I don't just want you...I need you. I yearn for your tender flesh pressed against me. Your warmth covering like the ever approaching darkness that looms over me. Yet I can't keep myself from letting my emotion poor out of me. There's no need for others..There's no need for anyone else. Just you and me. No matter where you go. No matter how you try to hide yourself from me. No matter where you run as fast you can. I will find you.

Your perfection and carelessness is but as sweet to me as a rare wine. It's taste lingering in my lips for all time.

You may as well not resist. Make yourself at home here. I know you won't go anywhere. You may think my shallow and selfish. But I believe it was you who lead me into this spiraling descent into oblivion. It was you who brought forth this animal from the darkest depths of my very soul. It's not fair that even though I look only at you, Your eyes only see everything else but. It was our mistake. We made the error of leaving each other.

I remember thinking to myself. What is wrong with me? Something feels so strange to me. It was different somehow. I didn't want to come to grips with this growing madness looming in from my mind. But it came out once I saw you. It was then I came to realize, I was lonely because of you. I was cast out from the world because of you. Now I will take back what was mine again. I will take back what you stole from me and this time I won't ever let you go again.

Never leave me alone, Never leave my side. Even if you run. You will be mine.

I know your reading this and growing fearful. I won't hurt you, No. Your new life start with us again. Even now as we sail together from the endless tide of nothingness. No one will ever touch you again. No one will ever lay a single hand on you ever again. Cause this time...

I'm locking up my heart...And you along side it. So do be a good boy, and wait for this Prosthetic heart of mine.

_It beats only for you.  
_

_

* * *

_

Well that's about it for this one shot. Let's see what kind of reaction I get from this :P.


End file.
